Chat who?
by CarmensCat
Summary: after talking to Marinette, (and kissing her) he realizes that he loves her, but Marinette rejects him for her love of Adrien. Chat gets akumatized, and seeks Mainette's love. What will Marinette do with this possesive kitty other known as Chat Blanc... Not a typical Chat Blanc story, it has a little twist. The first two paragraphs kinda suck, but just keep reading! :)
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks bunches Chat Noir!" Marinette gushed, I smirked, "Anything for the princess." I could see her strained smile, and frowned, "Are you alright princess?" I asked her. Marinette looked confused for a moment, but then smiled a small genuine smile that I liked to see.

"I'm good," she whispered wistfully, I had the urge to hug her, she was a good friend, and civilian. So hug her I did, she let out a small squeak of surprise, before relaxing back in my arms. I squeezed her a bit, and she giggled. I hadn't realized that I had picked her up, until I started to set her down.

we stared at each other, I then slowly leaned in, and gave her a soft kiss, but I needed more.

I grabbed her waist, pulling Marinette up again. The sound of leather and denim squeaking together was deafening. Marinette giggled, grabbing my face in her hands, she kissed me softly on the mouth, that wasn't good enough for me, so I deepened the kiss more. Her head tilted up, and she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly.

This girl was going to be the death of me one day.  
I could feel Marinette's hands roaming all over my body, her sweet scent encased me. A dominant growl forced it's way up my throat, I felt Marinette smirk against my mouth, her velvet lips were wet and moist.  
She had worn blood red lipstick today for an experiment, and now it finally had a use.

We both pulled apart, both panting and gasping.  
Shifting on the balls of my feet, I ran up her stairs, and opened her hatch with a claw, pushing the wood aside, I jumped up, and slammed the hatch shut with my boot. We started ferociously kissing again, I had no idea were to put my hands, because I wanted to touch her creamy skin everywhere at the same time.

Marinette is Lovely, sweet, kind, loyal, beautiful, cute, and the best person you could meet. That's why I wanted to be with HER, and ONLY HER. I wanted to be her first everything, I wanted... Her.

I wanted to whisper sweet nothings to her, I wanted to feel her sweetness, her wonderful kindness. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this perfect human being, and would do anything to be with her.  
Our hard kisses turned into soft slow ones, and our moans became quieter and more loving. I realized that I didn't really love ladybug, that was called puppy love, not forever love. If something happened to ladybug, it wouldn't have killed me, if something happened to Marinette... I would have to kill myself a million times a million, just to get rid of an inch of guilt.

I. Love. Marinette. I could never love another. She was my light, my darkness, my happiness, my sadness... My EVERYTHING. I wanted her to love me over and over, to look at her. I wanted her to long for me, to care for me, to wait for me.  
I felt her pull away harshly, my eyes snapped open to meet her wide blue eyes, staring at me in horror, her hand covering her mouth. "What have I done!" She squeaked, I felt hallow. "I shouldn't have kissed you! I'm so sorry!" I kissed her softly, but she pulled away again, I leaned in for another kiss, desperate to feel her warmness. "Chat, I can't, I love someone else," she said, heartbroken. My world was brutally stabbed, murdered by the hand of sweet Marinette. I stumbled backwards, trying to find her window through my tears, "Chat!" My angel yelled, but I ignored it, if Marinette didn't love me, then no one loved me. She was the only reason anything existed, the only thing in the world that mattered.

I found her window, and jumped through, ignoring her cries. I leaped over rooftops, running away from my angel. I finally got to a spot, where I just sat down, and cried.

A purple butterfly...

'Chat Noir, you feel sadness from being rejected by the one you love.' I knodded. "I would do anything to make Marinette love me." Hawkmouth chuckled, ' you can make her love you... CHAT BLANC...' "And the miraculouses, I know."

Chat Noir stood, now Chat Blanc.

"Here, I'm coming my sweet," and with that, he went to the Eiffel tower for his special announcement...

I could do more I'd you guys want... It all depends. It would be fun if i could also get some suggestions. I kind of got this idea from another Chat Blanc story that's a bit similar, but I'll try to make it a bit different. Thanks!


	2. Chat who? 2

**Guys... I love the reviews! And I love you guys even more! I'll do more chapters, don't worry, and I'll try to do the best I can! Thank you guys!**

 **Shout outs for my first chapter reviewers! Love you guys:**

 **MagicChild5**

 **YEs**

 **jilnachtaugen**

 **Ugly-Duckling123**

 **Steamlion**

 **LaLaPPO**

 **Guest**

 **Cutetophy**

 **Guest (I love the enthusiasm;))**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki**

 **PureMLTrash**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

 **Yoko89**

 **Thank you so much! I appreciated it! It made my day.**

 **Marinette P.O.V.**

I will never forgive myself for hurting Chat, my sweet, innocent, flirty cat. If only I didn't push him away... I was so mean to him, first I reject him as Ladybug, then as Marinette. "Tikki?" I asked my small kwami friend, "Do you think I did the right thing?" I looked at her, Tikki opened her mouth, but hesitated, I knew what that meant. "He'll never forgive me," I said to myself, close to tears. My vision was blurry, and I felt hollow from what I had done.

I saw a purple mushroom cloud bloom from the top of the Eiffel tower, cloaking the sky in an eerie and silent purple glow. I knew who it was, and that had caused it. I grabbed my pink coat, and pulled out my pigtails, so people couldn't recognize me as easily. I thundered down the steps, and ran out of the bakery. I thought that going as Marinette might help, since that's the reason... Chat is... Not Chat anymore. I could hear yelling, and the fear in my heart increased, I pumped my legs to go faster, ignoring the pain that shot through my muscles. My arms matching the pace of my legs, torso bending a tiny bit from every step. I felt like I was going to combust, heart struggling to keep up with my to-fast breathing, I wasn't going to stop until I got to Chat, even if it killed me.

The crowd got thicker and louder, and I soon had to push through, getting many glares from other fellow Parisians. I could soon hear the voice that was speaking clearly, it was Chat, I could recognize his voice from anywhere. "... doesn't show herself, then bye-bye goes Paris's most famous monument," his once comforting voice, now malicious, voice rang through the air, a silent threat. A thick blanket of uneasiness settled on our beloved city.

I knew what Chat wanted, he wanted me, and if he didn't get me, he would send the Eiffel tower toppling. I was right in the second row of restless people, I took a deep breath, and gathered up all the courage that I had for the moment, and stepped out of the gigantic ring of bodies. Gathering the attention of several, including Chat. Chat now adorned a pure white suit, and white mask, but the worst part, was his eyes, they just looked like glass, his now purple orbs showing no emotion whatsoever. A cold smirk, that almost looked like a grimace, stretched across his tanned face.

"Marinette Dupain-cheng!" He roared to the crowd, "The woman that broke Chat Blanc's heart," he sneered, "The most important thing on this planet!" Chat Blanc turned to look at me, and grinned, "I will love you forever," he breathed. Nuzzling his slightly chilled nose on my neck, Chat put his hands on my hips, and drew me closer to him. I Blushed red, embarrassed by his affection, he breathed in my scent, then exhaled slowly, his warm breath ghosted over my collarbone. I pulled away slightly, and anger flashed through his glassy eyes, he growled, and dug his claws into my skin, pulling my so close, there was nothing between us. Chat wrapped his arms around my torso, and put his chin on my head. Chat was warm, but cold at the same time, his suit and attitude chilled me to the bone, but his body provided warmth. This time, I didn't pull away from the embrace, afraid of what Chat would do to me if I did.

"Disperse!" Chat yelled at the staring crowd, "You are no longer needed here!" The vibrations of his throat tickled my face, making my head ache to be free.

"We aren't letting you take that girl!" A male voice shouted, I turned my head to the sound, and wiggled out of Chat's loosened grasp. I could hear a low growl coming deep from within Chat Blanc's throat, his handsome, yet menacing, face twisted into a malicious expression, one of _pure hatred._ The voice that had spoken belonged to a middle aged man, I had to admit, the guy had guts. I watched in horror, as Chat stalked over to the stranger, in a graceful, yet murderous, manner. I ran in front of the now shaking man, and held my arms out. "What are you doing Princess?" Chat said, in a soft, yet strained, way, as if he were trying not to show the aggressive side of him to me.

"I won't let you hurt him," I whispered, loud enough for both of them to hear. Chat groaned, "move aside Princess, I don't want you to get hurt baby girl," I bit my bit, and looked up at him, eyes searching… for something, anything. I pulled my body closer to his, almost seductively, I fake smiled, and put a finger on his chest. Chat's eyes zeroed on the trailing finger, _I'm never going to live this down,_ I thought to myself. "I just don't want my kitty to hurt another, I just _loathe_ violence," I let my finger go down a couples inches, "please?" I pouted, putting my face closer to his, his face clouded over, and turned blank for a moment. _And Alya said I had bad flirting skills,_ I smirked to myself.

"Fine," Chat hissed, "but if another person tries a stunt like that again," he took a deep breathe, "they won't be saved by your wonderful soul." I tried to giggle in a playful way, "you were always such a flirt," I rubbed my nose against his lightly, the man had fled by now, so we were all alone. I felt him groan lightly, and his gloved fingers wound themselves with my bare ones. "You look simply ravishing in pink," he whispered into my ear, he licked my lobe, and finally pulled away from me slightly, showing his signature smirk. I was red and blushing furiously, _I am_ _ **definitely**_ _not going to live this down._

00000000000000000000000

"Is this necessary?" I asked Chat, he just nodded a yes to me, grinning from ear to ear. We were at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and he was planning to make me 'move in' with him, so we were going to pack some stuff that I convinced him that I needed. I was actually planning to turn into Ladybug, fight Chat, and cleanse the akuma, well, I _hoped_ that's how it would go. Though, Chat wouldn't let me go alone into the room, let alone transform into Ladybug.

I wonder where Tikki was.

"Baby," I said sweetly, "yes love?" Even when he was akumatized, Chat was so sweet. "Well, can I have a minute to take a look around?" Chat nodded, "alone…" his glassy cat eyes immediately do turned into suspicious slits, "princess… you know that I can't do that." I sighed in defeat, "please," I almost cried, biting my lip, I felt tears coming to my eyes, real tears. I was close to the breaking point, this whole thing… was to much. I bolted for the door, I threw it open, but didn't go very far, because I felt Chat's arms encircle my waist, and snap me back. "P-pl-ea-ease," I barely managed to choke out from my sobs.

When was it ever going to stop?

 **I am so sorry that I took so long, I didn't have that much inspiration for a looooong time, but then, I just zoom to the computer, and get all of this down in a day. I was going to do it sooner, but, we didn't have wifi, and I HATE to use my phone to type, so, sorry.**

 **I know that it got a little PG-13, and I apologize, but it had to have some of it. Don't worry, I'll totally continue, I thank you all.**

 **I would appreciate it if you guys could check out my sisters account, I LOVE her stories! Her account is KaylandAva.**

 **I'm going to do shoutouts for every chapter, so, yay! Bye! (I'm rambling…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OceanGirl563**

 **Guest**

 **MC Melody**

 **Storyus Raccoonus**

 **May May Love**

 **Song Butterfly Girl**

 **Sakura Hatsu**

 **llazo4108824 (is that right?)**

 **Trisdivergent18.25.21**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **Crazy abssesed girl**

 **Rikki Taro**

 **Yamina20**

 **MagicChid5**

 **Love RobStar**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **Sophia**

 **Guest**

 **Thedeathwidow**

 **Emerald9556**

 **Steamlion**

 **KaylandAva**

 **GoldenShadow401**

 **Kamy**

 **PureMLTrash**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki**

 **TrinityWrites**

 **Yoko89**

"I need to be in there!" I sobbed, "to see how my family are doing! I promise to come back out and never see them again- just… Please…" I looked up into his purple orbs, looking into a pool of swirling emotions, but that was cut off, as if someone put a wall there. "I know," Chat Blanc growled, but I knew it wasn't directed at me. "...Never…" He hissed, he was looking at something that was beyond me, like there was something, or _someone_ in his brain. _Hawkmoth_ … he was trying to control him, make Chat Blanc do his bidding.

"Please, just let me be for a second while you take care of… this.." I hesitated, waiting for a reaction from him, and ran off. The bakery's windows were dimmed, but the windows to the upper part of the building were light brightly. I knew that my parents probably heard the news, _Crap,_ I was SO dead. I took a deep breath, and opened the big glass door, the The bell at the top up the door and let out a shrill ring, alerting my parents that someone entered into the bakery. I heard the rushing of my parents footsteps. My mom was the first person I saw, she turned the corner and our eyes widened. "Marinette! Where were you?! we were worried sick!" She pulled me into a hug, I felt Papa's arms encase both mine and my mother's small frames. I giggled, I felt peace and happiness for once tonight, then I remembered Chat, and my heart lodged itself into my throat. What was I supposed to say to them? ' _Oh, sorry,_ _I have to go, or else Chat Blanc, the akumatized victim, will come and knock the door down. Thank you for your hospitality.'_ Heavens no!

"We are so glad that you're home Marinette!" Sabine sounded relieved, _Haha… about that…_ "Guys…" My voice wavered, my mouth was gaping, making small whimpering noises as I tried to find the words to say to my parents. "Chat wants me to come and live with him?" I said, sounding more like a question than a statement, my parents looked mortified. "WHY?!" My mother gaped, she clutched at my blazer with petite hands, "He's not taking my baby away from me!" She cried out, sounding close to tears. "I…" I felt close to tears myself, "no one is taking my daughter away from here," Papa growled. I blinked from surprise, Papa had never shown any negative emotion whatsoever, even when he had the crappiest day ever, he only said, 'well, tomorrow ought to be a better day.' He was one of the most positive people in Paris, no, _France,_ he must have been really angry.

"I have to go and fix this, I am sorta the one who got myself into this mess, I have to make sure that there is no bloodshed, that includes you guys." I heard the ring of a bell, I whipped around, and faced the calm face of Chat Blanc, lips curled into a charming smile. Chat then directed his attention on my dad. "A pleasure to meet you monsieur," he gave a small bow, arm across his stomach as he lowered the upper half of his body for a split second. Chat gave a wicked grin, his long incisors flashing in the fluorescent lights, like a warning.

"Yeah yeah, nice to meet you too, let's go to my room Chat," I told him hurriedly, tugging at his arm.

He didn't budge.

Instead, he stared down my family, almost, expectantly. Papa stiffly glared back, and headed towards the room that he shared with Maman, with her soon following his lead. I turned my gaze to Chat, and cast him a dirty look. He glanced at my expression, smirking to himself.

 _That cheeky bastard,_ I thought angrily. I wanted to wipe that stupid little _smirk_ that was always present, off of his retarded face. I knew that I was acting like a child, but I huffed, and turned my head away from him, keeping my nose high up in the air. I heard a sigh from him, then felt Chat rest a clawed hand on my shoulder, in what I guessed was supposed to be in a comforting way, but it just made my skin crawl.

"Go get your things, then meet me down here," I nodded, and started to walk up the narrow stairway, but paused at the sound of Chat's voice. "And if you try to escape," His face threatening, "Your poor parents would suffer the consequences of your actions."

Chat gave off a victorious smirk, he knew that he had me cornered. I turned back to the steps, a sneer on my face, I was starting to dislike him more and more.

….

"It's okay Marinette," my Kwami friend tried to reassure me, "take this as an opportunity! You can turn into Ladybug, and and catch the akuma!" Tikki squeaked excitedly. I felt a wave of relief wash over me, making the stress from the day go away, only a twinge of worry remained. "Alright. Tikki! Transform Me!" I could hear a faint giggle, and felt the Magical energy the suit gave me, wash over me, a sense of relief overtook my senses, I let out a small sigh of contentment, smiling to myself.

"Let's do this."

 **Sorry guys, I know it's super short, and that I've taken a really long time, but I need ideas. I would appreciate it if you guys can comment/review, and PLEASE give me ideas. You can even P.M. me so it can be kind of a secret. I am super wiped out from other things. The next two weeks are going to be hectic, so I decided to post this short one, and ask for some ideas. Thank you, and I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot I even made this.**

The air felt dry against the Adrien's skin, he could almost taste the panic in the air.

Chat was perched on a flickering lamp post, looking at the bakery pensively as he waited for his princess to emerge.

It gave him time to think about his next move, claws making soft clinks against the glass of the encased bulb.

He needed to snatch Ladybug's earrings, take Marinette, and get the hell out of town. The main problem was how.

The white cat boy wasn't totally oblivious to Marinette's dislike towards him as an akuma, he had to be careful, careful that his clever Princess didn't fool him.

His white synthetic tail twitched, something the fake appendage wasn't able to do as Chat Noir. The snowy ears on top his head did move, but they didn't help his hearing, because, they were magically glued to his hair. Duh.

The blonde stiffened, he was being watched, he could feel it. Relaxing his shoulders, Chat chose the cool approach, and continued to act as though he was oblivious.

Chat stretched, arms raised above his head, as he yawned.

He then heard the familiar whir of Ladybug's yoyo. Faster than she could comprehend, the former superhero bent his arms at a 45 degree angle and caught the binding weapon that was originally intended for his arms. He looked in the direction of the wire and waved smugly, silver claws shining.

Bingo.

With a sharp tug, the spotted heroine lost her footing, and was sent tumbling from off the lip of the building. Ladybug landed harshly on the pavement, feet skidding before she came to a complete stop.

The dark haired teen looked up at her akumatized partner, determination and fear in her blue eyes. Her black signature ponytails were ruffled, and she felt shaken.

This person wasn't her partner anymore, he was her enemy, and this time, she didn't know if she could beat him.

"I'm kind of on a tight schedule," Chat hissed, lip curled upwards in distaste, "So save yourself the energy and give up now."

Ladybug scoffed, "You know me better than that Chaton." She spread her feet apart and yanked her yoyo back from his lax grip, "You'll have to take it from me."

He grinned wickedly, "I would never turn down an offer like that, LB."

Ladybug paused, how would she be able to pull this off? He knew all of her attacks by muscle memory.

Being an akuma has probably enhanced his natural abilities.

The two stood, frozen, seeing who would strike first.

Chat lunged, baton aimed to knock out her legs. Reflexes kicked in, ladybug jumped back to avoid the weapon, feeling the harsh wind from the force of his swing brushing against her shins. He wasn't playing to stop her, he wanted to snap her in half. Chat continued relentlessly, attacking her with controlled rage, eyes burning into her soul with a scorching intensity.

A desperate fear latched onto her heart with an iron grip as he reached to her with outstretched claws, Ladybug clumsy lept to the left to evade him. She tumbled into a curb painfully, the red spotted yoyo clacking on the cobbled streets, away from her grasp.

She scrambled to her fallen weapon while she heard Chat moving quickly, probably realizing what she was after, but Ladybug wasn't fast enough to grab the weapon, watching her akumatized partner stomp on the yoyo, crushing it under his boot.

The spotted heroin looked up to Chat's face, his sneer sending shivers down her spine.

"I wouldn't have been able to use that useless thing anyways," He told her, crouching down to meet her eyes. "Now it's time I crush you," He yanked her up by the arms to stand, "Ladybug,"

Her brain scrambled to think as he squoze tighter, teeth bared in malicious glee, her heart froze in terror.

"What about Marinette!" The words tumbled out of her mouth.

His grin disappeared, "What did you say?" He spat.

She was grasping at straws now, "she must be worried, and- and I obviously can't beat you, so what is the u-use in…" she trailed off, unable to say the words. Chat payed her words no mind, "You-!" He interrupted himself to heave her over a car hood in his rage, "I'll deal with you later!" Chat snapped viciously. He took off towards the bakery, using his baton.

Ladybug picked herself up on wobbly legs, the adrenalin was wearing off into sharp aching all over her body, but she had to make it to her home before he did.

She ran faster then she ever had before, taking back alleyways that she knew where shortcuts to the back entrance of the bakery. Unfortunately, she could hear him calling out her name by the time her destination came into view. Ladybug knew she couldn't sneak into her room without her seeing him, so she thought of something else.

Quickly detransforming and hiding Tikki in her coat, she sprinted out of the alley, catching Chat's attention. "What the hell were you doing! I told you to stay and pack," He shouted, irritated, rushing to hold her arms gently. His purple eyes narrowed as they searched hers, "Did you contact Ladybug while I was waiting?" He said lowly

Marinette panicked, "No! I- eh- heard you fighting, I wanted to see, I wouldn't do that!"

He didn't look convinced, "Why wouldn't you?"

She wanted to respond, but knew he wouldn't be able to believe her. "Grab your stuff, we're leaving, I don't want you to take more then two minutes."

As Marinette made the journey back to her room, she told herself that she would free Chat from the akuma, no matter the cost.

 **That's a wrap for now, I am so sorry I didn't post for a couple years, but my writing was kind of crap, and I didn't know where I was going with it. I know that when you write a story there should be unspoken commitment to finish it, and not ignore it for over two years, but I have no conscience. I'm evil. So I whipped up the other half today. I think my writing has improved a lot. ;) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
